


Au creux de ton oreille

by Rizvolution



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizvolution/pseuds/Rizvolution
Summary: C'est dans ces moments là qu'il lui soufflait des mots tendres qui ne parvenaient jamais à son oreille.





	Au creux de ton oreille

Ses doigts couraient amoureusement le long de l'échine de son partenaire, alors ce que dernier semblait s'être abandonné à ses bras et à ceux de Morphée par la même occasion.  
Son souffle régulier l'apaisait et il calquait inconsciemment sa respiration sur la sienne tandis qu'il contemplait ses traits sereins.   
Le sommeil lui rendait justice, tellement plus que dénudé, les iris dilatés de plaisir, le souffle court. Car si dans le dernier cas il était un véritable appel à la plus indécente des luxures, le voir assoupi était bien différent. Sa vulnérabilité mêlée à la douceur de son visage détendu ne faisait que décupler par mille l'amour et la tendresse que Yann éprouvait à son égard.  
La flamme ardente de la débauche passée tournait en une petite mèche dont l'agréable chaleur se répandait partout dans son corps et enveloppait son cœur. Martin incitait au péché, c’est vrai, mais c’est son âme que Yann aurait vendu afin de s’assurer que ce cocon reste tel quel, pour toujours.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'il lui soufflait des mots tendres qui ne lui parvenaient jamais à l'oreille.   
Ses « Je t'aime » enflammés que traduisaient la passion du moment n'étaient rien quant à ceux chuchotés au milieu de la nuit.  
Ils ne voulaient pas simplement dire « je t'aime », mais toutes sortes de choses sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Le bonheur qu'il vivait à ses côtés, l’infinité des choses dont il était capable de faire pour lui, mais aussi la peur d'être abandonné, oublié.  
Tout semblait tellement plus simple pour Martin, il aimait Yann et n'avait jamais été aussi heureux avec quelqu'un, c’est comme s’il l’avait attendu toute sa vie sans le savoir ; et maintenant qu’il était à ses côtés, il semblait déborder d’un optimisme insoupçonné.   
Pour le plus vieux, c'était différent ; ce fameux bonheur qu'il trouvait en son amant ne semblait pas lui être destiné, pourquoi lui après tout ? Qu'avait-il de plus pour mériter quelqu'un d'aussi lumineux, attentionné, drôle, et surtout si unique comme Martin ?  
Ces questionnements se bousculaient sans cesse dans sa tête. S’il en avait eu connaissance, le brun les aurait sûrement fait taire, il lui aurait promis que pour rien au monde il ne regrettait de lui appartenir, qu’il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui.  
Mais il se taisait et se lamentait en silence en se contentant de mourir d’amour pour lui.  
Ses « je t'aime » murmurés dans le creux de son oreille étaient des appels à l'aide, des doutes, mais aussi tout ce que pouvait donner Yann à Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, un deuxième texte plutôt court aussi, mais il a été écrit d'une traite sur un coup de fatigue, ce qui donne quand même un truc très très fluff (mais je j'assume totalement ahah) ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il plaira un minimum, et puis à bientôt je suppose !


End file.
